


Zombie Flicks and Angry Chicks

by mungo



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, just a pinch of 2Dace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mungo/pseuds/mungo
Summary: "You know what they say about vampires, Dee?"
Relationships: Ace Copular/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Zombie Flicks and Angry Chicks

"Zombie flicks are good, but you know what's even better?"

"What?" 2D asked with a frown etching his face, because nothing was better than zombie flicks.

"Vampire flicks."

With this, 2D caught the corners of Ace's mouth pulling into a wolfish grin and watched as the light from the TV danced in a glint across his jutting canines. It was a strangely impressive gesture that made 2D balk and squint at the sight a bit. Even if 2D hadn't watched a vampire flick before, he had the feeling that one was unfolding before his very own eyes.

Ace, apparently feeling mighty theatrical tonight, was inching closer. 2D watched blankly (as he often did.) There was crackly screaming going on in the background accompanied by thunder crashes from the TV that illuminated Ace's features in brilliant flashes of light.

"You know what they say about vampires, Dee?" Ace asked as he loomed over 2D, on all fours like a perched gargoyle.

2D blinked.

"I don't know what they say," he responded while wondering why Ace was wearing his shades indoors. A comical horn could have honked with the way Ace quickly pressed their noses together.

"They say vampires have the ability to seduce anyone."

A pause as 2D's ears burned red. A tiny little thrill went up his spine.

"Oh... yeah?"

"Yeah. And you know what this vampire in particular has to say?" Ace crooned in a dangerous timbre as he leaned closer, repositioning himself so his mouth was level with 2D's ear as opposed to looming over him face to face.

2D couldn't form a response as his eyes went dreamy when he felt Ace's breath tickle his ear. Oh, he liked that. He liked that a lot. 2D blinked slowly as a stupid little smile formed on his face and his hands meekly gripped at the lapels of Ace's vest. He felt warm all over, and he honestly didn't care what the vampire had to say at this point. If anything he was more interested in learning about the biting aspect of vampires right now.

Ace, however, had different plans when he burped directly into 2D's unsuspecting and beet red ear.

Immediately, 2D jumped up, panicked, and amidst the heat of the moment, pulled his shirt off. There was a beat as he and Ace gaped at each other for a confused millisecond, but then 2D ran out of the room, tripping over a discarded cereal toy on his way out.

Ace could hear 2D blubbering and hyperventilating outside in that way he does that sounds hysterically funny. Ace was, however, too shocked by what had just transpired that he didn't even have enough time to laugh or even think to laugh because soon enough, Noodle pulled into the room. And he'd been beat up by enough girls in his time to know what was coming next.

It was his turn to be loomed over now from where he sat on the sofa, legs crossed but nowhere near as crossed as Noodle looked then. Ace felt his shades slide down his nose a bit.

"And that's... a vampire... Gangreen style?"

The offer and his laugh was weak. It didn't matter, because in one fluid maneuver, Noodle struck out and Ace's head knocked backwards.

And the vampire was out, stone cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I too remove my shirt when I panic. lovingly dedicated to my boyfriend... follow me on twit @kasterfo THANKS FOR READING


End file.
